How Things Came To Be
by Chibish
Summary: Short, little stories telling how things are the way they are in Gravitation. If you don't understand what that means, I tried to explain it in the first chapter. R&R!
1. Why Shuichi Has Pink Hair

How Things Came To Be  
Hello! If you don't understnad the concept of this fan fiction, please take time to read or skim through the following:  
You know those weird questions? Like, "Why is the sky blue?" or "Why is the grass green?" In ancient times, different countries made up little stories to show how it happened. [Though, most of them seem impossible....]  
So, that's basically what I'm doing. ^___^ These are little theories that I made, with short stories that explains why they are the way thry are.  
I do not own the wonderful anime/manga series Gravitation. These theories don't belong to me, per say, but I made the stories up. ;]  
Enjoy!  
  
~ Chibish  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[Why Shuichi Has Pink Hair]  
  
"La li ho!" Shiuchi squealed, running into his house that he shared with his lover, Eiri Yuki. "I'm home!!"  
  
He glomped Yuki, who was in the dark living room, smoking, as usual.  
  
Shuichi laid his head on Yuki's lap, rambling on and on about what he did that day. Yuki slightly smiled, placing his hand on Shuichi's red locks of hair. [A/N: Note the red, people...]  
  
To shut him up after a while, Yuki pulled Shuichi into a tight, lip lock. Hence, a kiss, which soon turned into making out.  
  
After about a minutes, Shuichi let own a shriek. "EEK! I'm blind, I'm BLIND!!!!!"  
  
"Shuichi, you baka," Yuki snorted. "There's a paint can on your head."  
  
Shuichi felt his cheeks. They felt cold and metallic light, and you could hear it ring with each of his funger taps. He carefully took the can off, examining the cover.  
  
"'Mondo's pink paint'", Shuichi read. "'It's shine is guranteed to last for a lifetime.'"  
  
Shuichi ran his hand through his own hair. He looked down at it, expecting to see dried pink paint stuck between his fingers. But no, they looked as normal as ever.  
  
"So I'm like this forever?!?!" Shuichi fell to his knees dramatically. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! CURSE WHOEVER DID THIS TO MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~  
  
"Pwahaha!!" Ayaka giggled, tucking a paint can into a large, flesh colored bag. The black-ish ninja outfit she was wearing made her look about ten times more unattractive then usual.  
  
"Like my darling Eiri said in his book, 'Homo Love', he liked Shindou's red hair the best!" She cheered to herself, snorts honking out of her nose between her fits of laughter. "Now that it's pink, he'll surely come back to me! After a minor change...."  
  
Ayaka took out a paint can, labeled 'RED', and dumped it over her head. She walked off, laughing her twisted head off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No offense to Ayaka fans, but I HATE HER. She's a worthless little b*tch, who doesn't have a life. UGH! [Like Chibish said, no offense.....]  
Well, please review! ^o^; 


	2. Why Eiri Is A Romance Novalist

How Things Came To Be: Short Story Two  
  
Oh yes, just out of concern, does anyone have any theories that they would like to share with me? ;] I'm out of ideas, only after the two chapters I've already written. So please, please don't be too shy. =3  
If, like, you don't mind, would it be okay if I could use one of your ideas? I'll credit you, I promise!!!!! I'm kind of desparate, so, you know, please cut me a little slack. X3  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[Why Eiri Is A Romance Novalist]  
  
"Darn!" Yuki's publisher screamed. "Eiri, another failure! I thought you had an imagination, but this book sucks!"  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes, as his publisher threw a copy of his newest science fictiob noval into a fireplace in her office.  
  
"That has to be the worst thing I've ever seen!" the published spat about eight inches from Yuki's face. "It makes that so called 'comedy' book of your actually seem funny! Do you know how old that orange knock-knock joke is?!" [A/N: Do you know that joke? ^_^;;]  
  
Yuki grunted, lighting a cigerette.  
  
"Any way," his publisher continued, pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, "write a new story. May I suggest one that doesn't bite?"  
  
The publisher pushed the ticked off Eiri Yuki out of his office.  
  
~~~~~~~At Yuki's house, in his computer room~~~~~~  
  
"I need a new genre," Yuki thought aloud. "But what...? I've done drama, non-fiction, fantasy, yaoi...Now what?"  
  
Yuki thought for a minute, then the answer slapped him across the face.  
  
Literally.  
  
"Ugh...? What the hell is this?" Yuki muttered, taking a look at the magazine that had hit him. "Playboy.....?..........I know! Romance!" [A/N: How did that happen? o.o;]  
  
Yuki instantly began typing rapidly, creating his first ever book, 'Inappropriate Relaxation.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
o____o I don't know if that last part is correctly spelled, so, like, I apologize if it is....The program I'm using doesn't have spell check....lol....  
Like I said, I need some new ideas....Those who help me with be loved! ;___; [Gosh, I'm pathetic....I need some entertainment, though.....] 


End file.
